Quiet Little Voices
by tilkingdomcomeCQ
Summary: An additional scene to 8x18... what i would have liked to see for Clay and Quinn. xoxo


**GUESS WHO'S BACK. **

**For all those at college / university, please please please tell me what you do at night, other than going out partying because I can't afford to do that every night anymore :( And sleeping doesn't count either because that's too boring. And doing homework doesn't count either! Nights in for a University student are soooo boring so that's why I'm writing again. Help me.**

**_8X18.. Quiet Little Voices – when Haley gave birth to Lydia. This is my added scene to the end of that episode. _**

Lydia Bob Scott had just been welcomed into the world, surrounded by people who would love her unconditionally and would spoil her forever. The newest member of the family would one day be a gorgeous little heartbreaker, just like her mom and aunts.  
A few hours after she had been born and everyone at the hospital had held her, Clay and Quinn were the last to leave Haley and little Lydia behind. Of course Nathan and Jamie refused to leave the hospital too, no matter how tired they were. The Scott boys wanted to watch over their girls.  
Eventually Clay and Quinn arrived back at the beach house after a very long, emotional day of sitting in the hospital and waiting. Their day had consisted of lots of laughing and goofy around with Jamie, and a few tears on Quinn's part. Hospitals reminded her of sitting by the one person she loves more than anything, laying in a coma on life support. She would always put on a brave face, but the fact that she had almost lost Clay a few months ago still had a huge impact on her. That's why when he mentioned them having kids of their own earlier that day, she couldn't seem to stop thinking about it. Realizing how short life is.

She sat on the couch later that night, after polishing of a Chinese takeout her and Clay had picked up on the way home. Hospitals have good snacks, but hospital meals suck- something they both knew from experience. Clay cleared away the food, the smell of chow mien and broccoli still roaming the air, as Quinn stared aimlessly at her camera flicking through the many photo's she had captured during the day. Many were of Jamie and Clay playing catch with a small ball in the hospital hallways and making Lydia's scrapbook. Some were of herself, which Jamie or Clay had taken. But the majority was of her new baby niece.  
"You should frame some of those for Haley and Nate." Clay suggested as he sat down besides Quinn noticing that she was looking at pictures of Lydia. He stretched his arm out which Quinn took as a sign to move closer to him and she curled her body into his own, just like they had done on their first date at the beach house. She simply nodded in response to his suggestion and continued looking at the photos with Clay.  
"I really like that one." Clay pointed out as she flicked by a picture of herself holding a tiny sleeping Lydia. Again, she didn't give a voiced response. He knew she was tired because of their long day, but he didn't expect her not to talk. He racked his brain trying to think of something he may have done or said to upset her, but he couldn't think of anything. He noticed that she had barely said two words since leaving the hospital. In the car she stared out of the window into the dark night sky, and whilst eating their Chinese food she focused on the TV. But it wasn't until now that he had realized something must be wrong. He knew not to push her into talking, but after she had put her camera on the little table in front of them and began to pretend to watch the TV yet again, knowing she was actually deep in thought, he decided it was time to find out what was going on.  
"Quinn?" he said as he shrugged his arm gently that she was resting on to capture her attention.  
"Huh?" she said as he startled her, causing her to look at him. She hadn't realized how zoned out she was.  
"Where's your head Quinn James?" he asked and stroked her arm up and down as he pulled her into him closer.  
"I'm just watching TV" she lied and she knew she was an awful liar.  
"No you're not Q. This is the days golf highlights and even I wouldn't pay attention to it" Clay replied, annoyed that she had lied but didn't really care all that much. It just proved to both of them that she really was thinking hard. Clay grabbed the TV remote and switched of the TV. Now she had no distractions. "What's on your mind babe? Please don't shut me out."  
She sighed before replying, indicating it probably wouldn't be a response he'd accept, "Just thinking about today" she faked a smile.  
"If something is upsetting you, you know I'm here," he said almost getting lost in her blue eyes as he stared down at her. He hated when she would go quiet on him and not tell him everything she was thinking.  
"I'm not upset," she whispered, drifting her eyes away from his but placing her hand on his thigh and gently stroking it with her thumb. She didn't want him to think she was completely shutting him out. She was still there.  
"Okay… well what part of today has got you thinking so much?" he asked, again racking his brain of the days events. "You can tell me anything, you know that, right?" he squinted his eyes to hers, and she slowly nodded.  
"You said something today… and I just can't stop thinking about it" Quinn smiled trying not to blush. Clay was just happy to see that smile. She looked at him waiting for him to click on, but it was clear that he had no idea what she was talking about. Typical Clay. "About us" she added to see if he'd get what she meant.  
"What did I say, baby?" Clay questioned and its almost as if he realized as he said those words, which were followed by a sigh, then a big smile. "You're on about us having babies?" he asked but it was more of a statement. His face covered in a smirk as she blushed again and gave a tiny nod.  
"Yeah" she whispered, "don't laugh" Quinn elbowed Clay in the side because of his smirk.  
"Totally not laughing." Clay defended himself and rubbed the area she had just nudged. "Why are you thinking so much about it? I've always thought that we would have kids of our own someday, haven't you?" he worried.  
"Well, with David I really couldn't see us having kids, our lives just weren't like that. Children were never going to be apart of my future, I'd just be surrounded by lots of nieces and nephews." She commented and noticed her man looking completely deflated, that wasn't what she intended. "But with you" she added, grasping his attention yet again as she smiled, "with you its different"  
"Yeah?" Clay asked as his voiced almost squeaked.  
"Yeah" Quinn whispered with a nod, "I want to have it all… with you, Clay. A family, a long and healthy, amazing life, with _you_."  
Something about what she just said felt like déjà vu to Clay, maybe he had dreamt something similar. "Well that's good, because I want it all with you too." He wondered about how they had never had a conversation about their future sooner. He knew he loved her and she loved him back, and he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, so he was happy to discover that she wanted the same.  
"If we ever have a boy, I want him to be just like Jamie" Quinn said looking up to Clay as they rested on the couch in peace, finally not afraid to tell him exactly what she was thinking.  
"And he has to like sports and superheroes" Clay added, clearly excited about the thought that one day he might have a son.  
"You're such a dork." Quinn giggled a little. "Or what if we had a little girl-"  
"She'd be goofy and won't be able to cook, just like her mom" Clay butted in and she elbowed him in the side again. "But she'd also be gorgeous, just like her mom."  
"Nice save" Quinn replied and leaned up to capture his lips. "But what if we can't have babies? Like Brooke. I feel so sorry for her and the whole adoption situation."  
"We will be able to have babies, don't worry about that" he added. There was no point her worrying about something like that already, it was their first conversation about their future together.  
"How do you know that for sure?" she questioned, always one to be difficult.  
"Because we are awesome, and we will make awesome babies." He said seriously but couldn't help the laugh that escaped him. Quinn knew she was thinking too deeply about it now and had to stop.  
"So when?" she asked.  
"You say when Q" Clay simply replied. Whenever she was ready, he'd be ready.  
"I think we need to live our lives a little bit more first, we're still recovering from the shooting. And we have only been together for 2 years."  
"You're not planning on leaving already are you?" Clay joked and held her tighter, showing he'd never let her go.  
"Never" she whispered as she rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, "I love you Clay Evans, til kingdom come."

**Review.  
If there is any other episodes you'd like to see an additional scene to, let me know.. Because I only have classes twice a week and university life has got so boring and I'm poor.**

**P.S HI RACHEL AKA OTHUSER. LOVE YOU BESTIE. :) **

**LOVE YOU ALL. xoxo**


End file.
